When We Were Two Little Boys
by gamingcharacter
Summary: A story going from Bucky's childhood, right up to the war. There is no slash! This is my own take of how things went mixing movie and comic book information and other things I read that were interesting. Has references to both CA films so be sure you've watched those first... I hope you guys enjoy it! Warning: Swearing. Also aiming for humour, Angst and everything else...
1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note: Hi, name's Erika... Just going to say, read the author notes cause I will most likely explain what won't make sense, time difference between chapters and/or things going through my head and other facts. Like this one! The title is from the song "Two Little Boys" by (my favourite version) Rolf Harris**

**Other important facts like: I've never seen an Orphanage, didn't know what they did or anything until after I was pretty much done the story. I did do most research though. I made it like an Adoption Centre although I've never seen one of those either. My excuse: it's the 20's... so yeah...**

**Also if anything is offensive to you or where you live or anything like that, I'm sorry it's not on purpose... **

**Anyways enjoy :D**

* * *

_1927_

Meet and Greet

Every day started the same. Everyone woke up at the same time, 5:30 in the morning, and we all went into the bathrooms. Separate for girls and boys but they were laid out like public bathrooms, filthy, falling apart. We knew nothing better. Around 6:30 we were in the main hall, in a line, getting breakfast. Just simple food, served by the older kids. The fat, rude lady who owns this dump has been speaking ill of me since I arrived half a year ago with my sister. Not even a week later my sister was sent to a boarding school. I'm glad she's out of here, it sucks here. We sleep in giant buildings with just beds, like military men would at a base. We're separated by age and gender. Around 7:00 we leave, well... the ones old enough to go to school. On my way to school I always stop by a corner store to grab something to eat at lunch with the little money I have from helping around town.

It was near the end of grade 5 for me. When we were all outside around 12 I was walking near the borders of the school line when I heard some older kids laughing. Being curious I snuck around to see what was going on. I saw a small kid, probably in grade one or two being beat on by kids in my grade. Without thinking I came out of my hiding spot.  
"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The boys turned to look at me. The leader of the group walked towards me.  
"And what are YOU going to do about it, huh?" He shoved me but I stood my ground.  
"I'll make you leave him alone is what I'll do." His friends started laughing, coming to circle around. Luckily for me, my father was in the military and taught me a few defensive moves before he died in a parachute accident.

The older boy went to punch me in the gut but I moved out of they way and pushed him. He came to kick me this time, I grabbed him by the foot, twisted it around so he was facing towards the ground and pushed his foot towards him, causing him to fall on his face. The boy who was previously being picked on giggled. The bully's friends helped him up. He shoved them off trying to look like he doesn't need help. He came running at me, going to tackle my lower-waste. I simply moved out of the way at the last minute, with hardly any effort. The boy ran head first into a pole on the fence. Being only in grade 5 he was on the verge of tears and ran off trying to still look like he had dignity. His friends followed him. I turned to the grade 1 or 2 kid to see if he was okay.

"That was awesome!" He said running up to me.  
"It wasn't really... Just something my dad once taught me... Why were they picking on you?" I asked simply wanting to change the topic.  
"I don't know... I don't know why a lot of kids pick on me, they just do. Probably 'cause I'm shorter and skinner than most kids in my grade." I laughed.  
"Wait- what grade are you in?" I asked while snickering.  
"Grade four. Heading into five when school starts again." I lost it laughing, he _was_ tiny for his grade! The boy just stared down at his feet. I stopped laughing.

"Hey! Why the long face? I didn't mean anything by laughing... it was just an unexpected answer..." He looked up at me, his eyes searching mine. He stuck is hand out as a greeting.  
"Steve Rogers, and yes I'm tiny." I shook his hand.  
"James Barnes, and yes I'm... average?" We both laughed.  
"You wanna be... friends?..." Steve looked at me as if I was going to hit him.  
"Wipe that look off your face! I'm not gonna hit ya." I put my arm over his shoulders and began walking. "I'll take care of you shrimp!" I smiled down at him and from that day forward I have done a pretty good job of keeping him out of trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Yup... Chapter One... I wanted Bucky to be really young. Umm yeah, Reviews are much appreciated :D**


	2. The Truth is Out

**A/N: Feel free to correct me on spelling and maybe missing words. I accidently skim over stuff like that, often. Things may seem worded weird for now cause they're kids but hopefully It will change on the older they get, can't promise anything cause I type how I speak... Enjoy!**

* * *

_1927_

The Truth is Out

At least four times a month I would find myself in an alley or some sort of secluded area saving Steve's butt. He really did get picked on a lot. I feel really bad for him but at least now he had a friend. I would walk him home everyday after school and I got to know his mother pretty well. I help her cook most days. I practically live there. I usually go there for a few hours everyday. After being friends for a few good months, school has already ended and is going to start up here again soon for the next grade. Steve finally mentioned it.

"Hey Buchanan!" We have this weird thing of calling each other by our middle names.  
"Yeah? What is it Grant?" I laughed quietly.  
"Why do you always come here, yet I've never seen where you live or even met your relatives. You pretty much live here, so why can't I check out why you're here and not home?" There was an awkward silence as I stared down at my feet.  
"Is there something wrong? Are your parents... abusive?" That's not the question I was expecting.  
"Wha- NO! My dad was the nicest person I knew! I never really got to know my mother before she passed though..." There was more silence. I knew Steve's mom was listening from the kitchen because the sound of dishes being washed quieted down a lot.  
"James... I'm sorry... I didn't know..."  
"I didn't expect you to know, I've never told anyone. Never needed too." I shrugged giving a slight smile. "Everyone who's close to me lives in the same place as me so we already know the answers..." Steve looked down at his feet again, he was a very insecure person for sure.  
"Steve, it's okay! You didn't know, I should have told you but I guess I never thought it mattered." I leaned my head down to try and see his face, which always makes the person lift their head, funny how that works!

"Do... do you want to, you know... talk about it?" He asked so shy. I'm unsure if he's curious to know or thinking it will help talking to someone or a little bit of both.  
"Sure why not!" I said with a smile as if I was going to talk about some accomplishment! "So when I was little, like your size but I was only, like 2 years old, my mom had my sister Rebecca and being really young I don't remember why or how my mom left, I was always just told she went away. There was a funeral so obviously she died, I just don't know how." My voice was calm and yet I looked more excited than I did sad, guess I didn't know her well enough. "Shortly after my mom 'left' my dad moved us around quiet a bit because he was in the military. We got to go to his base everyday. The men were nice and that's where I learned to fight and defend myself. We did stay at one base quiet often, ummm I think it was called Camp Lee-High or something... Anyways, they always called me their Mascot cause I wasn't old enough for war but was pretty good at 'stuff'." Things went quiet as I thought about how to word the next few sentences. I avoided eye contact. "Almost a year ago my dad died in a parachute exercise that went wrong. They moved me and my sister to the orphanage near here and about a week after being there, they sent Rebecca off to a boarding school. I'm glad for her, the orphanage sucks! It's filthy and the owner is rude!" I quickly skipped over my father's death. It was still a sensitive wound, he was all I had, and Rebecca but she didn't understand what was going on... like me when my mother died.

I heard feet quickly slide across the floor from the kitchen and then all of a sudden Steve's mom was hugging me, on the verge of tears. Why was she crying? It wasn't her loss. All well, I hugged her back, like I said, she was my second mother.

"That... sucks..." I heard Steve mumble. His mother let me out of her grasp, stared at me with sad eyes and then quietly went back to what she was doing in the kitchen.  
"It does suck, but think about it! If I wasn't moved to the orphanage, I wouldn't be going to school here and I wouldn't have became friends with you! Someone has to be there for you, shrimp!" We both snickered. "Come on! I'm gonna teach you how to play marbles!" and with that we ran out of the house towards the store to get some marbles.

* * *

**A/N: Remember, he's only like 10-11 and Steve's 9-10 or so. I'm aiming for feelz in some chapters, laughter in others... and just filler space... pretty much One-Shots... Aaaannndd Don't forget to leave a review! As a guest or not, I'll probably reply sooner or later :D**


	3. A Bucky was Born

**A/N: My titles are cheesy... It was quite literally the first thing that would come to mind when I finished writing a chapter. The name of the story changed though when I went to post it. The original title was "A Day in a Life" and I always questioned myself with the meaning, but when I saved the first chapter it needed a name and again, the first thing that came to mind.**

* * *

_Late 1927_

A Bucky was Born

"Buchanan." I thought a ghost said it, it was so quiet.  
"Yeah Grant?" We are so used to calling each other by our middle names now.  
"Who gives their kid the name 'Buchanan'?"  
"My family does I guess. Why?"  
"You have it easy. 'Grant'. It's not fair." I shrugged.  
"So what. I'm always helping you from bullies; you're lucky I don't make you call me 'Sir James Buchanan Barnes Sir!'" We laughed together. There was silence.  
"Your name should be an Alliteration."  
"...A what?..." Do we even use that word in the english language?  
"It's when the start of 3 words begin with the same sound-ish."  
"Oh great..." I rolled my eyes. "So you can write poetry about your hero?" I poked at his side.  
"Come on, help me out Barnes!"  
"Don't say that! It makes it sound like I'm your horse stable or something!" I said embarrassed.

"Okay so it needs to start with a 'B'..." Steve started to think. "Beuw..."  
"That sounds gross, like how you 'Spew' your food when I make you laugh at dinner."  
"Give me a hand! 'Banan', 'Bucan', 'Buch'..."  
"Butch sounds okay!" I said with a large grin.  
"No... I don't want to sound like I'm your girlfriend!" I didn't know how to take it so I just started laughing uncontrollably.

About an hour went by of Steve rhyming out names with 'Buchanan' and 'Barnes' and James being unable to breath of laughter. It some how turned into every word they said began with the letter 'B'.

"Steve, James, It's time for dinner!" Sarah, Steve's mom said.  
"Bokay bom!" Steve replied unable to keep it serious.  
"Be bill be bight bere Beve's bom!" Both boys were laughing so hard that tears ran down their faces as they cried of laughter.  
"I'm done asking what you kids are up too. Your food is on the table, I'm just going to go eat in my room to avoid this insainity." Sarah said with a sincere smile.  
"Bokay!" Both boys replied, pointing at eachother laughing even harder, if that was possible.

We crawled to the table, doubled over still laughing. Steve's chair was closer than mine so when Steve started hoisting himself up, I yanked him back down and crawled faster to his chair so I could be first.  
"Bi bin!" I yelled out, face hurting from smiling.  
"Okay, I'm done, cause unlike you, I have enough breathing problems..." Steve was still smiling and being all giddy when saying that sentence.  
"Bah, boor Beve!" James said trying to get food into his mouth.  
"Buck bou Bames!" He spit his food out laughing at Steve's comment.  
"STEVE! No Swearing!" His mother yell from her room.  
"But I didn't! I said 'Buck'!"  
"I know you did! I get what you were meaning though!" Both boys looked at eachother as if they were about to be beat. Once again, they started laughing their heads off.  
"Bou're bucky Bames..." Steve said.  
"Bhy?"  
"You probably don't get yelled at for swearing at your 'home'."  
"Bup! Bi bam bucky!"  
"JAMES! We figured it out!  
"What?..." They dropped the 'B' thing because it seemed to have just gotten serious.  
"You're Lucky!"  
"No not really... I have to be friends with you." James snickered.  
"No, You're Lucky! With a 'B', so you're Bucky!" I pondered this for a second.  
"Sounds like a dog's name, or a horse..."  
"Exactly! It starts with 'B', sounds like lucky, which you are and dogs guard people, me. and horses carry people unwantingly, me!" My face showed nothing, then slowly I began to smile and my eyes went wide in realisation.  
"I'm Bucky! and you're Steve! Bucky and Steve! It sounds better than James and Steve too! Job well done soldier! Now go write me some poetry!" and once again, they were laughing like mad-men.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it... I literally wrote this on spot trying to think of a way to get the name Bucky... Also realised that I was switching between first and third person view a lot... So umm that'll change soon hopefully... Anyways... Review and you'll get a virtual cookie :D**


	4. Why Would Anyone Want Him?

**A/N: This is one of those longer chapters I was talking about! Also Sarah is Steve's mom's name. This is where my first Author's Note comes into play... "I don't know anything about Orphanages or Adoption centers. Excuse: it's the 20's" **

**Umm Enjoy!**

* * *

_Early 1928_

Why Would Anyone Want Him?

Steve and I were walking back to his place after school on a Wednesday. As soon as we got in, it was a regular routine, take your shoes off, say 'Hi' to Sarah, go into the living room and build army bases. It wasn't an actual good defense seeing as it was made of pillows, blankets and whatever else we could find. One time last week, Sarah was out buying groceries so Steve and I took the mattress off his bed and brought it to the living room to make a castle. Turns out Sarah wasn't pleased about that idea. We always cleaned up after ourselves, let it be forts, food fights or mud fights at school.

"Bucky, am I ever going to see where you live? I know it's a orphanage but don't you have your own room?" That was a good point. I never did bother seeing if friends could come over, although I hate the leader, I wanted Steve to experience something different.  
"I'm not sure how they'll take to having non-adopting people visit but i'll ask tonight and see! Hopefully she's nice for once. You should ask Sarah first." The thought took awhile to hit Steve's brain but it did get there and he darted up, running to his mom.  
"Mom! MOM!" I think I heard Sarah sigh.  
"Yes Steve? What do you and James have planned today?"  
"Mom, it's Bucky now remember?" I laughed quietly at Steve's nickname for me. "...but I was wondering if tomorrow I could go with Bucky to the orphan- his home and check it out, if it's okay with the... umm boss?"  
"Now Steve, I doubt they let random children in." She had a point. I walked out to where they were.  
"Yeah but it's worth a shot right? Steve needs change in his life!" I felt like a motivational speaker.  
"Fine, but if it's a yes then stop by here first and tell me you're going."  
"Yes Ma'am... I mean Steve's mom... I mean Sarah... Sorry, force of habit..." Both of them laughed at me and I just shrugged.

Later that night I went into the Fat Lady's office, there she was writing stuff down like usual. What could she possibly be writing, she doesn't do anything.  
"Ma'am..."  
"Yes?" She actually sounded like she was being nice. Then she looked up and saw it was me and instantly her face dropped and she did not look amused. "Oh, it's you. I thought someone actually important was here!" Well at least my voice sounds like an important person to her.  
"I was curious about our code about visitors." She laughed.  
"If you have relatives to visit you, wouldn't you think they would have taken you by now."  
"Not family visitors, I was meaning school people." I didn't want to say a friend cause I would get an earful probably.  
"In trouble at school are you? I expected sooner! Is it the principle? Your teacher? A janitor?"  
"Why would a jan-... nevermind." I shook my head. "I was wondering more for... kid visitors..."  
"No." She didn't even think about it. "Only visitors we have are ones who are thinking about adopting, too many kids and some might end up getting a second family!" She stared into my eyes. "Not like anyone would want to be friends with a kid like you anyways." She seemed like an elementary bully, it's kind of sad.  
"Okay Ma'am, thank you for your time." Without looking back, I left.

**The Next Day At School**

"Sorry Steve, it was a no..." I was actually kind of disappointed myself.  
"What did she say?" I walked in front of Steve, puffed out my stomach so I looked fat and began to waddle. I did a mocking tone of her voice.  
"Only people thinking about adopting can visit!" I waved my finger in his face. "Don't want other children to get adopted and having two families!" Steve laughed.  
"Don't be mean Bucky, she's just doing her job..."  
"What job is that? Making kids depressed?..." I turned and walked normally beside Steve. "We'll figure something out pal!"

Sarah was home like usual when Steve and I arrived.  
"Assuming by the looks on your faces, it was a no?"  
"Yea..." both of us said with a monotone voice.  
"What did she say?" I sighed having to repeat myself again. This time I said it without the mocking tone.  
"It makes sense though." Sarah replied, continuing whatever she was doing.  
"Steve said the same thing! I know where you get it from now!" I laughed slightly. "Wait... I have an idea!" I punched Steve's shoulder, not too hard, didn't want to break his bones. "You two go in as if you want to adopt, then she'll have to let you in! Plus then you can see her reaction when someone says they want to 'adopt' me. Don't go through with it of course but trick her, say you'll think about it and never return! I'm a GENIUS!" I said laughing, sort of evil but mainly just laughing.  
"Fine, but once they get me filling out papers, I'm leaving." Sarah said with a foolish smile.  
With that, I ran out the door rushing to get 'home'.

**Steve's Point Of View**

It was bright in the entrance way. I had to make it look like I was excited to have a brother. I would take Bucky in as a brother any day, but I know that wouldn't happen. There was an older lady at the front desk. She seemed too skinny to be the lady Bucky was always complaining about.  
"Do you have an appointment?" The lady said without looking up.  
"No we don't. It was a last minute decision to come here. Sorry if that inconveniences you." My mom said.  
"It's okay, no one hardly ever comes here anyways. Are you looking to adopt, or drop off?" That was rather rude of her. Did I look angry, or sad? I thought I was looking happy...  
"Oh dear lord no! I would never leave my son anywhere's!" My mother made an awkward laugh. "I was more looking for a boy around my sons age who could be a brother to him." The lady chuckled.  
"Okay, right this way."

She lead us down a hallway and to an office. The sign on the door said "Head Master".  
"We have a nice little family looking to adopt." Then the lady walked away. Inside there was filing cabinets all over the walls and a random desk in the center, with a overly large lady behind it. She smiled, but I could tell it was fake. This must be Bucky's worse enemy!

"I'm glad you took interest in our organisation!" She said, standing up to shake my moms hand. She ignored me, or didn't see me under all of her stomach hanging out. Okay Steve, you can't judge people. We sat down in the wooden chairs.  
"What age are you looking for?" It sounded like we were buying a puppy.  
"I was hoping around 10-11." She turned and went to one of the cabinets. She pulled out 6 files. They had names and pictures, stuff about the kid and about their parents.  
"Is that all of them?" I asked the lady. She snorted but continued to ignore me.  
"My son asked you a question." My mom pointed me out. The lady got up and grabbed a few more files. The very last file had only a few things in it, and was in great condition, unlike the other files that look like they've been passed around a lot. James Barnes. Not much about him I guess. Birthday, name, family, a not much else. My mom took the file from me and began looking it over.  
"That boy isn't quiet ready to be adopted. He still has some issues that need to be worked out before we deem him fit to leave." The lady said.  
"I would like to see him if that's okay with you." The lady's face fell, she didn't look amused at all.  
"I'm not even sure if he's here right now, he never gets back until late, the trouble-maker he is." She scratched the back of her neck.  
"May we check?" I saw worry cross over my mothers face. This lady was quiet rude to Bucky yet he hasn't done anything wrong.  
"I'll check, stay here." and she waddled out.

My mother and I didn't say anything when she was gone. I could hear a kid complaining in the hall. The lady came in and there was Bucky, just in front of her. One of his ears were red as if someone was tugging on it. She motioned for him to sit down. The whole time was pretended we didn't know him, asking him questions we already knew. The lady stood behind Bucky's chair with her hands on the back. When Bucky would studder or pause she would tug his ear.  
"Can I show them my room Ma'am?"  
"No."  
"I would like to see how my 'might be brother' has been living!" I said with a smile. My mother nodded.  
"Fine but don't be too long, the kids get anxious when people are over." Bucky darted up and grabbed my moms hand.

We followed Bucky through the back yard which had these military-looking buildings. Some younger girls were playing with a skipping rope while some other kids played tag. They all looked happy. We entered one of the large buildings. There was bed after bed, no walls except the outside ones. There was trunks under each bed to keep their personal belongings.  
"So this is where I sleep!" Bucky said with a smile. He seemed really proud of it too. I would hate to live in a place like this with no privacy. "Come on." We followed him to another building. "This is the kitchen and where we eat." Again, just rows of tables and chairs. There was some kids in the kitchen stocking the cupboards. Bucky then took us outside, far away from everyone else, it seemed deserted. Right by a fence there was a huge oak tree.  
"I climb up there when I want to be away from people, but that was before I met you." He pointed at me. I laughed.

On our way back to the main building, the yard looked like there hasn't been a soul there in years. There was no kids outside anymore, it was sort of depressing. An older boy, about 16 years old or so walked up to us.

"Hey! Are you guys thinking about adopting this twit?" He ruffled Bucky's hair. Unlike the insults me and Buck give each other and laugh, the older boy seemed to make it as a joke but my friend didn't look very happy about this kid.  
"Leave us alone John..." Although Bucky stood up against bullies for me, was he getting bullied here, but had no one to help him?  
"Hey, don't get upstage with me twit. I'll see you around!" The older boy walked away, I think he also looked up my mother.  
"He's a jerk, don't mind him any." And with that, our tour was over. It was a dump.

**Bucky's Point Of View**

Literally for the next few days, Fat Lady has been at me saying "You messed everything up, you could have been out of my face for the rest of my miserable life!" She's so over dramatic. It was funny when Steve described her face when they asked to see me.

Overall, I had a good day.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm not giving fat lady a name because when I was writing the chapters and I realised she resembled a teacher of mine that I absolutely hated last year in grade 10... But her looks were more like my teacher in grade 2 who still used the ruler even after it was illegal... anywaysss... I'll be awfully glad if you review :3**


	5. However You Look At It

**A/N: Hey look! It's a really short filler chapter! Cause I had nothing else to do... No specific date, just an overall view of the topic in his life...**

* * *

However You Look At It

It was popular I guess. Some people did it a lot, others just a few times a day and even some a few times a week. There was something going on about scientists in Germany saying it gives you lung cancer but it didn't really matter, they're over there and we are too busy with what's going on in daily life to actually care and take a warning.

I was at school where I had my first cigarette, sure I had a coughing fit but I guess that's normal for the first time. I didn't get hooked on it like most people did at school but I did begin to buy them just for if I get bored or anything. It was maybe 3 times a week total that I would actually have a smoke and it stayed that way for years. Steve told me to stop a few times but I just ignored him, he was probably right but how much harm could it actually do?

Other than milk, eggs, bread and maybe some candy, that's all I really bought. Sure there was dinner out and the few times I would use my car and have to buy gas but really it wasn't costing me an arm and a leg. Maybe in the future I would quit but for now, it was just a small time habit or hobby depending on how you looked at it.

* * *

**A/N: So I guess I always pictured Bucky smoking... So that was just a thing I put in. This chapter is so lame XD Also I've never smoked, just saying... Also I sort of pictured 20's how younger kids smoked and stuff so maybe he started around 12-14 maybe? *Shrugs***


	6. Fat Lady Karma

**A/N: Another chapter where I knew nothing about Orphanages, I just like making it a really crappy life style for Bucky :) Enjoy**

* * *

_1932_

Fat Lady Karma

All the kids take shifts. As young as 9 they have you cleaning the bathrooms, main hall and around the property. They don't let you in the kitchen though, that's for when you turn 12, they make you cook and clean everything. Sometimes they even send you out in little groups to get ingredients. 15 is when you're like "Camp Leader", it sucks. Lights out around 9:00-9:30 for just about everyone except us on shift. We get to stay up until 12 walking around doing nothing as if we're guarding prisoners, then again that's pretty much what it's like. We keep other kids from getting up and wondering around or allow a rare few to go to the bathrooms. The thing I hate the most about it, is once you get older you get a life outside of this place but if you're not back for your shift, the fat lady loses it on your head. That's what is about to happen.

I was out with Steve later than I should have been. Sure there isn't much for two 15 year olds to do late at night but when you have our imagination, anything is possible. We were out in a local baseball field when I realised the time. I practically carried Steve home because of his little breathing problems, I couldn't leave him alone though cause once the drunks get out, I may never see Steve alive again. I wouldn't want that to happen to the squirt. His mom looked pretty confused when, instead of saying goodbye for a long time (trying to waste time), I ran in, grabbed my stuff out of the living room, said a quick 'goodbye' and I was gone. I darted straight to my 'home'. I signed in like I have to everytime, when I checked the time to write it down I realised I was 15 minutes late. Fat Lady was going to be pissed. I still tried to sneak in but I guess that's not my fortune.

"James Barnes!" I sighed and turned around.  
"Yes Ma'am?"  
"What are you doing just arriving now? You knew it was your day to have everyone in bed! What's your excuse today? Chasing a rainbow?" She smiled her annoying, filthy grin. I wanted to punch her the day I arrived.  
"No ma'am. You can't chase rainbows, although you can go right on ahead and try. Tell me how it works out for you." Although I would love to smile I kept my face serious.  
"Very funny Barnes! This is just one of the many reasons you haven't been picked yet!" I gave her a sarcastic look. "Once your shift is over, I want you in my office." With that she walked away.

Hours later, everyone is finally calmed down and is most likely asleep. I headed towards Fat Lady's office. Yeah, I never call her by her name, I'm waiting for the day "Fat Lady" slips out instead of "Ma'am". There was one random teacher-like desk in the center of her office. She was writing something when I walked in. I was sort of hoping she would be asleep... again, I'm just not lucky enough.

"You wanted to see me, Ma'am." She waved her hand to imply 'shut up'. A few minutes passed of me just standing in the doorway which was really difficult for me because (1) I wanted to hit her (2) I must have had ADHD cause I always had to be moving (3) I was tired.  
"James Buchanan Barnes..." I hated when she used my full name, she always said my middle names as Boo-Chan-Non, I also hated everything about her as you know but still. "...what is your real reason for being late?" Do I give her the truth or lie to make it sound like a good reason?  
"I was teaching a handi-capped child to play baseball." It was pretty much true.  
"Chasing rainbows would have made more sense!" She furrowed her eyebrows.  
"It's true! If he could lift the bat I think he would be good at it!"  
"Doesn't matter charity man! You were late! Put your hands out, palms up." Of course this was the time I had short sleeves... This wasn't the first time I got the strap, it just really fuels my temper. Next second and she's at my side, whipping my wrists. Most kids got in on the hand or the arse but she really hated me. After 15 hits she walked back behind her desk.  
"Get out! I would say 'I hope you learned your lesson' but you never will you stupid mule." As I was just by the door I stopped, not looking back.  
"Karma's a Bitch, just like you." and with that, I walked out with pride.

Turns out I wasn't allowed breakfast for 'some unknown reason' that morning.

* * *

**A/N: My brother came up with the come back at the end! I only had the same old quote "Karma's a bitch"! Review... please? and umm... I'll give you another virtual cookie... although I realised that would be difficult on my computer...all well I'll find a way!**


	7. Is This Payback?

**A/N: I know Sarah had 2 jobs and stuff and yet is always home in the story but that's how things work... Don't question me, question the power of fanfictions XD**

* * *

_1933_

Is This Payback?

I was walking to Steve's place after my part time job (best job a 16 year old could ask for). I took the long way because I didn't feel like being inside right now. It's around 9 and what do I hear? Yup, Steve being picked on in an alley again. I walked down, making a tad bit of noise to attract the bully's attention. The kid beating on Steve this time turned around, he was about to try and explain himself.  
"No, continue what you were doing, pretend I'm not here." I continued to walk, now just infront of the man, yet beside Steve. I stopped and leaned towards them a bit to look as if I was studying their movements for art or something. The bully thinking this was awkward just continued to go to punch Steve. He knocked the shrimp right on his butt.  
"Nice hit! Do it again! But this time, with a more serious face." I watched as the kid and Steve looked completely dumb-founded. Steve picked himself up, ready for another hit in the jaw. When the bully went to punch Steve, I swung my fist around as hard as I could, hitting the bully so hard in the face I think I fractured his skull. I'm assuming I didn't harm him too bad seeing as he got up (covered in blood from his nose) and ran away crying louder than a new-born. I staightened myself up and dusted off Steve's shoulders.

"Come on twerp! You think I could go one day without saving your tiny ass?"  
"I was gonna get him! You just arrived to soon..."  
"Sure you did pal! Come on, your mommy is probably worried sick." I laughed and luckily so did Steve.

Once we got home his mother got out a cloth to clean Steve's scrapes and cuts. It's a regular routine here, she doesn't bother asking anymore.  
"Steve, tomorrow I'm taking you to the gym." He must have thought I was kidding cause he laughed.  
"Oh, you're serious..."  
"Come on, maybe all you need is a little muscle to scare off the bullies!" Steve was going into grade 9 next year and I couldn't have him still being picked on so late in life.  
"We've tried that..." Sarah said monotone cleaning up her first-aid supplies. I looked down at Steve with a mocking smile.  
"Bucky, you would think that after having you, an averagely fit person, protect me since grade four that bullies would know to back down, but they don't." He did have a good point.  
"Fine... but also because I don't want to listen to you wheezing for hours after 2 push ups." I poked Steve's shoulder as I walked by to the living room. "But if we're not going to the gym..." I raised my voice because I was in another room. "... my schedule is free..." Steve came waddling in (well it looks like he's waddling because his legs are so short)  
"You're always free Bucky... You would think you would know what to do with yourself after all of your years of life." We both laughed.  
"I have an idea!" Steve sighed at my enthusiasm. "You. Me. Amusement Park. This Weekend!"  
"Bucky, no. I can already feel my stomach getting sick and I haven't moved."  
"Steve! This is what you're missing out on! What if after this weekend it was to disappear and become history, and you could have experienced it but were too chicken." I quirked an eyebrow to him.  
"Then I'll be damn glad I wasn't there before it disappeared cause we could have been gone with it." He said with a sarcastic smile.  
"Okay, no what about, you die if you don't go cause your body will be so stiff and not excited that you'll just drop dead next Monday, but going here saves your body and you live!"  
"You're so over dramatic. Whatever pleases you, but if I do die, I will haunt you!"  
"Fine by me! It's like you already haunt me, popping up out of no-where's cause you're so short!" I laughed.

Turns out Steve wasn't lying when he said he had a weak stomach, which shouldn't be a surprise, but the amount of vomit this kid brought up wasn't human. Sure I got some on my arm while on the 'Cyclone' with him, but the poor people behind us, now that was funny! We had a great time overall though, memories I'll never forget.

* * *

**A/N: I had to put that scene in :D The Cyclone I thought would have been some spinning ride with seats but no, it's like a water slide! Imagine being on a tube and splashing through vomit... You'll never go to another water park without thinking of this chapter ever again MWHAHAHAHA! **

**Review and I'll give you one of my many kittens... unless you're allergic, then I'll find you a puppy... That's actually a lie... sorry... no puppies or kitties...**


	8. Art of Ideas on the Spot

_Late 1934_

Art of Ideas on the Spot

Grade eleven SUCKED! I failed! Sure I was never the brightest but seriously? Two good things came out of repeating the grade though: (1) I was now getting help from Steve who was almost a straight 'A' in all of his courses (excluding Physical Education) and (2) I met _her_. If I was in grade 12 this year, about to graduate, I probably wouldn't have cared about the people around me. Sure she was two years younger than me (grade 10) but whatever. Her name was Connie, she was smart, beautiful and amazingly kind. It was half way through the school year now and my marks were already incredibly better than last years attempt. I got to see Connie in art class because she was actually good enough to get bumped into the elevens courses.

Steve was always too occupied with his art to notice I never did anything. Every once in a while I would throw paper airplanes at him then exclaiming how my aim was so good that I always hit the smallest target. The first few times he laughed but I think I began to actually piss him off. That's when I started talking to Connie. Today was a different day then every other one! Instead of just complimenting her art, or listening to her go on about politics, I decided to change things up.

"What'chya drawing today?" Well... sort of different today. I leaned closer to see what she was doing. Nope, not a clue in hell. She whispered back.  
"It's going to be a dog. I'll let you name it when I'm done if you want." She giggled.  
"I do not see a dog in that... But what do I know, I can't draw even if my life depended on it!" I said laughing a bit. Seriously though, it was just circles with lines, no dog there.  
"Just wait and see James!" She smiled to me. It went quiet as everyone continued to draw. Okay, now! I swallowed my fear.  
"Do you like dancing?" Yeah I know, but honestly I've never asked a girl out before. She looked up from her paper and set her pencil down. She turned and looked at me.  
"Well, I've never actually danced. I have to the radio a few times alone in my room but that's not quite the same as with a partner." She laughed in embarrassment.  
"I've never danced with a partner either... What do you say? Tomorrow night? We'll learn the art of dancing?" There was a pause.  
"I'll have to ask! If it's a yes, what's your plan?" I wasn't expecting this quick of an answer. I scratched the back of my neck.  
"Umm... what about 5:00 at the ummm... Savoy Ballroom?" That was off the top of my head. I better find some money soon if this ends up being a 'yes'.  
"Sure! See you then if I can!"

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N: I wanted Connie to be a long term relationship with Bucky. Not just a random girl he had at the Stark expo who had a friend for Steve.**

**Fun Fact: In an alternate universe in the comics, Steve is an actual artist, which explains his dancing monkey in the film and the Train coming out of the Italian Alps on the opposite page. (Look for it in the movie it's really cool and practically foreshadowing)**

**Review, tell me what you think... Reviews are pretty much a place to put comments and probably start a conversation with me too XD**


	9. Charmer

**A/N: This was going to be a part of the last chapter but I figured I would wait... I need to find another word for enjoy... I'm annoying myself...**

* * *

_Late 1934_

Charmer

Savoy Ballroom... What was going through my head. Sure it's cleaner than the nightclubs but it's a first date. It's REALLY expensive for just one ticket let alone two... At least it's before 6 when the ticket prices go up, but it's still a lot for someone without an amazing job that's only part time. Luckily I didn't have to buy a suit too, already had one of those cause of my dads clothes. I really hope she's the one.

There I stood, in front of the Ballroom, and she actually showed up! I'm beyond excited and happy that she was allowed to come but I'm also now broke. I just had enough to get us in (but for what Connie knows, I'm rich). There was a blast of heat when we entered, which was expected because people danced here day and night. There was some catchy tunes playing but we were both young, inexperienced and shy. We spent a lot of time watching professionals dance in "The Corner". I would tap my foot, sometimes move my arms, snap my fingers and Connie would giggle as her face turned red.

'Sing Sing Sing With a Swing'. That was a catchy song. We've been there for awhile and I think I mentally learned something from watching people dance. I grabbed Connie's hand and brought her out into the crowded dance floor. It started as her just doing whatever I did, which was hardly anything. The extreme basics of the Charleston step and a ton of improvising. Next thing you know, here we are, dancing. We feel like professionals but we know we just look like teens moving but we had fun! Isn't that what mattered anyways? Once the song ended we were both out of breath. I'm unsure if it was the hot air or because we actually moved, but whatever.

We leaned against a wall and admired each other's dance moves, laughing more than actual compliments but it was honesty right? After we had nothing to talk about we were just the awkward people doing nothing. I should ask her out. Sure this was like a date but I never actually asked. Then as if it was timed, the perfect song came on. Yeah I knew the lyrics! I went back to doing my lame little foot tap, snapping fingers and maybe a little arm movement. Connie giggled like usual.

Look at those eyes, brimming with love  
Must be a prize sent from heaven above  
You are remarkable, a most remarkable girl

I did little actions to go with what the lyrics were saying. She stopped smiling and looked at me with wide eyes, not scared luckily but more shocked than amused.

Look at those lips, who could resist  
A couple of lips that have never been kissed  
You are remarkable, the most remarkable girl

I sort of felt like I was pushing my luck, but it's lyrics to an actual song, it's not my fault!

I love you, pretty baby, hoping maybe  
That some day you'll love me  
Still I wonder, when in thunder  
Will that day ever be

I couldn't even read her face anymore, but whatever, it was now or never.

What can I do, what can I say  
I've got to love you cuz I'm funny that way  
You are remarkable, a most remarkable girl

Remarkable

Thankfully that was all the lyrics. I continued to do my little dance near the wall for the rest of the song. She didn't giggle though. When the song finished I leaned back against the wall beside her, just a tad bit further encase she moved away. I screwed up royally. Why was I such an idiot. About a minute into the next song there was still no words spoken. She didn't even glance at me. I felt my heart sink, why did I do that... It's the first date you idiot! I was mentally hitting myself when I heard her say something.

"Today..." I looked over and she had a very small smile, she looked nervous. She was going to leave wasn't she. I know she is.  
"Yea?" What else was to be said. She turned her body so she was completely facing me. If she had a drink I think it would be in my face right now.  
"The song. Near the end, you said 'Will that day ever be' and I replied with 'today'." Her smile was weak but it looked genuine. I felt my eyebrows go up in shock, bad eyebrows stop that! I heard myself stutter noises. I now know the feeling of 'Butterflies in your stomach'.  
"Are... wait, you're serious?" Why am I questioning her! Damnit! She nodded very lightly. We just sort of smiled at each other for a few seconds.  
"Yeah, I'm serious. It was the most sweetest thing anyone has every done for me..."  
"Today I, James Buchanan Barnes, mark this as the day I actually didn't mess something up! I swear, that whole silence thing afterwards I was actually terrified, I thought I messed everything up! I was mentally hitting myself for being so bold! " I laughed the whole time and she laughed as well.

For the rest of the night we talked about ourselves, getting to know one another pretty well. I walked her home, which was pointless cause she was directing me the whole way, but at least she wasn't alone. Where she lived seemed to have been a 4 home apartment building. After saying goodnight and hugging each other (kissing was pushing it) she ran inside. As I turned to leave I heard the door open again, I looked back to not see Connie but a rather large, fairly built man with his arms crossed. Please say that's a neighbor and not her father. I felt threatened when he continued to stand there staring at me.

"How old are you punk" The man said sounding quiet pissed. I turned and took a few steps closer, trying to seem like I wasn't scared out of my wits.  
"I'm about to be 18 sir." Why didn't I just say 17...  
"You fail a grade kid?" Well crap. Yeah but do I answer with that? Be truthful!  
"Yeah, I'm repeating grade 11 right now. My marks are much better this-"  
"I don't care." Wow that was rude, I laughed in my head. "You better treat my girl nice cause if she comes back with even a scratch, I'll break you like a twig, you hear me?" He unfolded his arms. He's quiet built, he's quiet terrifying. Say something smart Bucky!  
"Not even a scratch! It's what stores say: 'You break it, You buy it' and you're daughter is priceless! No one on this world had enough money to own her!" Did that even make sense? What was I saying, I sounded like some retard on a radio ad. The man seemed to let a quick, non-humorous laugh and turned to go inside.  
"Charmer" Did her just? He did too! Well I prove you wrong sir, I'm not just a charmer, I'm a great boyfriend! Just you watch and learn.

When he closed the door behind him I felt so awesome! Like as if I made a ragging bull put itself back in it's cage. I did a little dance all the way back to Steve's house, every time I thought of her I smiled. She's the one! I just hope I'm the one to her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay total lovey-dove stuff... I've never actually been in love so I'm totally basing it off movies and friends who talk about their boyfriends or girlfriends... That charmer reply was so freaking lame and that's why I put it in. I literally made her father come out just so I could make Bucky say that XD He seems like Romeo, but I don't like the comparison even though it's true... (Ugh had to read that in school before the summer) Umm review, tell me what'chya think and... yeah...**

**Songs used: **

**-"Sing, Sing, Sing with a Swing" by Benny Goodman  
-"Remarkable Girl" by Ted Weems**


	10. Age is Just a Number

**A/N: I always pictured Bucky being a good dancer so it was difficult for me to get out that he didn't know in the last chapter. Enjoy :D**

* * *

_Late 1934- Early 1935_

Age is Just a Number

At least once or twice a month I would try and get Steve to go out dancing. He either refused or never actually tried. However if it was anything that didn't involve human contact or interaction he would go. I brought him to the new motion picture theatre that just opened up before our graduation. About 10 minutes of laughs at these new cartoons they invented. Everytime after watching one, we would drive Steve's mom crazy while we contemplated the future of films.  
"Home theatres!" I said smacking my hands down onto the kitchen table.  
"Then I can invite 'all' of my one friends over to watch my home theatre!" Steve said sarcasticly.  
"But for people who aren't... you." I snickered.  
"Oh trap it Bucky."  
"We should invent something and become famous!"  
"and how would that work? Stark Industries is already ahead of society in creations, and they have the money and brains for it too..." I contemplated this.  
"Bring the idea to them?"  
"No."  
"Fine!" I said sarcasticily.

My eighteenth birthday. It was just a normal day. Get up at 5:30, breakfast at 6:30 out by 7:00. Except this time on my way out, I was stopped. It was the fat lady that was, actually I'm going to stop insulting her right now because it could go on for days. She brought me into her office, she waved for me to sit but I never did. She grabbed a file with my name on it.  
"It's been the longest and most tiring years of my life since you got here." Is she leaving? That would be the best birthday gift ever! "But the time has finally come!" She said with a small hint of excitement. I felt the corners of my lips curl into a small smile, which I tried to wipe away but I was so happy right now. "You are eighteen today right?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Good!" She stood up from her chair. "Go get whatever you own and get out!" Her face went dead serious as she pointed at the door.  
"Wait... what?" I was so confused right now.  
"You're 18, we don't take care of adults, get out! You're never coming back!"  
"A little heads up would have been nice, you know, about a year ago."  
"It's not my job to make sure you can live as an adult, it's just to give you a place until some unlucky parent takes you damn kids out of here! You were never picked and now, you leave!" She pointed at the door again. That's exactly what I did. I left. I gathered the few things I had stored under my bed and clothing and stuffed them into my book bag, I still had school to attend.

Instead of stopping by the corner store I jogged to Steve's house. I knocked quite frantically. Steve answered the door.  
"Bucky? What are you doing here? Why does it look like you just ran an Olympic race?" Breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath.  
"Can I... Come... In...?" He moved out of the way to let me in, closing the door.  
"Steve, who was it?" She stopped when I walked in. "This is different. You know there is school today right?" She simply stated. I've never shown up on school morning so this is weird.  
"I ummm was wondering if I could stay here for a few days..." Both Steve and his mom looked at each other, obviously curious of why the short notice, so I continued. "... Turns out when you become 18, they kick you out without any notice, at all. If I would have known, I would have went looking for an apartment but I got up this morning, heading out for school and she said 'Grab your stuff, you're never coming back'." There was a pause.  
"Bucky, you can put whatever you have in my room for now." Steve said, sounding worried.  
"I can let you stay a few days, it wouldn't be much different than before other than you'd be here in the mornings." Sarah laughed. "But as you know, we don't have a spare bedroom so I hope you're fine with the couch." I laughed.  
"Better than an alley!" I smiled.  
"Always so optimistic." She turned around and went back to making Steve's lunch.

While we were away at school, Sarah in her free time would search for affordable apartments in the paper. Once we got home we were out looking for places. The topic of Connie moving in with me once she graduated did come up, that would be awesome! We would have to talk about it of course... also it would be helpful to find a place too.

After an unexpected two weeks living with the Rogers I finally found it! It was a place to call home. It was in a huge apartment building with at least 30 people living there. The living areas were small but I was just one person, right? Okay so it wasn't the nicest thing to set eyes on, there was mold, water damage, bad electricity and bugs but it was affordable! I would get a full time job once I graduated and hopefully be able to get a better place. Luckily for me though, it came with a fridge (no working freezer FYI), an oven/stove, a random destroyed couch, and... well I should be grateful but I'm not sure how glad I am that there is a used bed... it's pretty nasty, but we won't go into details.

That weekend I got situated, moved my stuff over (keeping my clothes inside of a bag cause I was not putting them in the dresser here). I wasn't ever going to bring Connie over cause I think as soon as she got into the neighborhood she would want to leave, and I don't blame her. I did however, bring Steve, which ended up with his mom as well cause she was curious.  
"You can't be living in a dump like this James!" Were the very first words out of her mouth when I finally got the stubborn door open.  
"It's better than nothing, isn't it? And I can finally say I'm living on my own like an adult!" I smiled to her. "It could be worse you know. I could be living in a sewer system with 30 other sick and dying people. and it's only temperary anyways!"  
"Bucky..." Steve seemed terrified. "I think you could catch diseases here and die."  
"And to think, I just spent all weekend cleaning what would come off..."  
"I'm actually having troubles breathing in this place, and i've been here for what? 3 minutes... This isn't healthy." I snickered.  
"You have troubles breathing just from going up the stairs at school!" I poked Steve in the chest.  
"Just tell us that you'll be out of this dump soon..." Sarah said in a caring voice.  
"Yes, mom! I'll move as soon as I can." I snickered again.

* * *

**A/N: So I made a little reference to the warlocks from X-Men (Not in the movies, yet at least) who live in the sewers although it was really no hint at all... Review please and yeah. Oh and feel free to favourite and whatnot...**

**SPOILERS FOR "HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER" TV SHOW:  
Bucky's apartment was pretty much based off Lily's apartment after she leaves Marshal and moves back... yeah...  
**


	11. The Great Depression

**A/N: Such a terrible pun for a title name! No it's not the legit Great Depression although I do believe it was in the 30's... I forget... Enjoy :')**

* * *

_1937_

The Great Depression

I did end up moving out of that dump two years later. I moved into another dump but it wasn't as bad. It had two bedrooms, a working toilet in an actual bathroom, a separate kitchen and living room unlike the other place. Not so many bugs and rodents, still a few bugs every few days but whatever, can't bug proof the world. It actually looked bright and there was no 'right in your face' problems with water or mold. Plus there was only 4 homes in this apartment. I was hoping Connie would move in with me but she had to take care of her sister because she didn't trust her on her own, but they were the same age. Connie practically lived with me as much as I had lived with Steve, only leaving at night when I wasn't working.

Steve and I still hung out everyday. We would eat his mom's apple pies and talk about Steve's job at the News Paper place. One day his mom fell really sick, she already had a cold but it seemed to have gotten worse. I took a few days off work to help Steve take care of her. She began coughing really bad. She has chills too, we just assumed a chest cold. 3 days later things weren't getting better, but worse. We called the hospital and they took her in. Turns out she has something called 'Pneumonia'. It's pretty serious.

I had to go back to work, I felt bad for leaving my best friend and his mom that has been so generous to me, but I needed to pay my rent. As soon as I got off, I was at the hospital. She didn't look like she was getting better. Steve had fallen asleep one night but I found it too awkward to sleep in a hospital. When his mom woke up, she motioned me over with a shaky, sweaty finger.  
"Keep him out of trouble for me." A gave her a weak smile.  
"I promise."  
"You stay out of trouble too..."  
"Can't promise that!" I laughed quietly and she attempted to laugh but ended up her coughing. Steve woke up to the sudden noise and we calmed her chest down so she wouldn't be in as much pain.

Around noon the next day at my job I got a message from the front desk. Steve's mom past away an hour ago. I bolted out of work and straight to the hospital for my friend.  
"I came as soon as I heard..." It was true, but it seems to be a commonly used saying. Steve's face was red a puffy from crying. I pulled him in for a hug, he never returned it but at least he had someone. Connie came rushing in and stopped a few feet away, keeping her distance. Steve just needed a friend, and Bucky was there for him.

Two days later. They buried Sarah Rogers right beside her husband Joseph. Everyone was in black. Steve's family related to Sarah showed up. Sarah's friends were there, and Bucky and Connie were there. Connie was like another friend to Steve but she only came around if Bucky was there, so he wasn't sure how to take it. When everyone stood in silence, excluding some quiet sobbing, Steve walked away. No one noticed he left, but as people began saying good bye and leaving, Bucky was looking around for his best friend, the one most affected by this tragic lost. After everyone left, Steve was still no where's to be seen.

I drove Connie home and went looking for Steve. I assumed he would go home, and that's where I saw him. I jogged up beside him. I didn't say anything until we were going up the stairs to his apartment.

"We looked for you after, my folks wanted to give you a ride at the cemetery."  
"I know... I'm sorry... I just kinda wanted to be alone..." It was the most depressed voice I've ever heard from Steve before.  
"How was it?" Why did I ask that, his mother just died.  
"S'okay, she's next to dad."  
"I was gonna ask..."  
"I know what you're gonna say Buck, it's just..." He paused.  
"We can put the couch cushions on the floor like when we were kids... I'll be fun, all you got to do is shine my shoes, maybe take out the trash." He started searching for his house key which he couldn't find. I kicked aside a brick which had their spare under it. I handed him the key hoping he would lighten up a tad. "Come on..."  
"Thank you Buck... but I can get by on my own."  
"The thing is, you don't have too..." I placed my hand on his shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "I'm with you til the end of the line pal."

The next few days I never heard from nor saw Steve. He secluded himself in his house. It was expected but it's not good for him. I went to drop off food on day 2. He didn't answer the door, but I didn't want to disturb him although I was beginning to worry. On day 5 when I knocked to drop off food I heard something move. At least there is some form of life in there. Steve answered the door, but unlike scrawny Steve who just looked weak if you didn't know of his problem, this Steve looked like he was on death's bed. His face was sweaty, had black circles under his eyes, his nose was red from crying I'm assuming and he was probably wearing the same clothes for 5 days. I looked above him to see the house was a mess and it was dark, no lights, curtains are closed, it was sad to see my best friend in such a depressing state of mind.

"Brought you some food... I'm assuming you haven't eaten much." I said with a light smile. Steve just turned and walked into the house, curling up on the couch where I'm assuming he's been this whole time. I set the food on the table and started picking papers and whatever else was on the floor that wasn't suppose to be there. "Come on pal, look at how you're living. You've really put yourself in the ditch this time." He just looked up at me with his tired eyes. If it wasn't Steve I wouldn't have cleaned the house with no help but he needed it. After everything was washed down and looking like a new place I went to the curtains.

"Get ready, here comes the burning sensation of life." I ripped the curtains open and I saw Steve shove his face under the blanket he was wrapped up in, he was making dying cat noises the whole time though. I opened the window to let some fresh air in. "Steve, go clean up cause I am not bathing you, no matter how close of friends we are." I laughed. He stuck his face out from under the blanket.  
"Fine." Was all he said when he got up and walked towards the bathroom. He sort of reminded me of a kid being sick after a sugar rush.

When he got out he looked much better, still sickly in his face but at least he didn't smell it anymore. He thanked me for what I've done for him, like cleaning up and getting him out of that rut. The next few days I forced him to go outside, it was difficult but he managed. He wasn't his normal self from that day forward but he got as close to normal as I could imagine.

* * *

**A/N: I *cough* illegally *cough* *cough* watched the Winter Soldier so many times I had to put one of the best scenes in! Quoted it the best I could hear it... Obviously I've thrown a bit of foreshadowing into every few chapters like "costing an ARM and a leg" or "Something I'll never FORGET" Just stuff like that XD I'm an ass**

**I also had to do research on Phenomena. I heard about it but wasn't sure about the signs or how they treated it in the 20's... I love researching stuff for Fan Fictions cause I feel like I actually google something useful for once. **

**Ummm review, tell me if I'm giving you guys feelz cause yeah... I know my friend who has been dying to read this will be all teary eyed, she's so over dramatic *devilish grin***


	12. Drunk Animal

**A/N: No comment...**

* * *

_1938_

Drunk Animal

It was just another casual day in Brooklyn. I was walking to work like usual, stopped by a corner store to buy myself a lunch and continued my path to boring labour. It was cloudy out, but when was it not.  
"You egg sucking piece of gutter trash!" I looked down an alleyway and saw a short yet muscular man beating up a much taller much more muscular man... How often do you see that? Work could wait, I had to see how this would turn out. I leaned up against the side of the building while noticing the door they were near was a back exit to a bar, that explains everything.

The larger man picked up the funny haircut guy and threw him, face down on the ground. Not even a second later and the small man was up and jumped unlike anything I've seen before and wrapped his legs around the mans head while choking him. This was going too far, the large mans face was turning blue. Sure they were both more violent and buff than me but someone had to do something.

"HEY!" I yelled, the smaller man looked at me. That was not a happy face, I kept my calm although I was getting the feeling in my gut that states 'that was fucking stupid, just leave before you die'. "...you're gonna kill him if you keep that up..." His eyebrows furrowed more than I thought they could.  
"Go fuck yourself kid!"  
"I will not! Leave him be! I don't care what happened or who started it; you're going to kill him!" I was no less than 5 feet away when the small man jumped down. The larger man fell to the ground, breathing heavily but not taking the chances of getting back up.

"I suggest you leave before I take it out on you small fry." He said with a low growling sound... what does he think he is, a dog? He walked right up into my face. "Do you think you're tough or something?"  
"No I don't. I just know what's right and what's wrong. Throwing a few punches, sure whatever. Strangling a man to death, not happening." I shrugged and turned to leave.

There was no sound. No footsteps, no gasp, no nothing, and next thing I knew I was grabbed by the left shoulder, spun around and punched directly in the face. I'm unsure if I blacked out or was just dazed but when I could see straight again, no one was there. That was weird. I'm not quite sure what happened but I do know my face is in a ton of pain.

When I got to work everyone was giving me strange looks, just like the people on the streets. Sure a bloody nose, maybe a bruise but when I looked in the bathroom mirror I realised why I was getting looks... Sure my face was punched but the shoulder that I was grabbed by had these three huge gashes that I didn't even feel or notice. Adrenaline maybe?...

I woke up in the hospital with Steve and Connie beside me. Must have fainted out of sheer realization or you know, bleeding out. Luckily people were staring at work or they may not have noticed I didn't come out of the bathroom. Few days later, couple of police interrogations, a tad of a lecture from Steve about drunkenness and I was free to go home. Connie looked after me until I could work again and use my arm. She was awesome, I'll be sure to take her out after this!

* * *

**A/N: Unfortunately Wolverine was cut from the actual First Avenger film because of the company differences. I think Disney and Fox would boost their ratings if they would get along and make at least one film together XD **

**See what I did there? "Left Shoulder"! I need to stop this... **

**I wasn't going to have the Cameo but I felt like I should have done something before the next chapter just to break up the death of Steve's mom and the next chapter. Review please :3**

**Fun Fact: Wolverine uses the actual insult "You egg sucking piece of gutter trash" in the fifth? episode of the 1993 X-Men cartoon. He says it to Sabretooth, but the taller man in this story is not Sabretooth...**


	13. December 8th, 1941

**A/N: The USA didn't join World War 2 until later, because it started in 1939. Italics is a transcript that's decently long, feel free to skip although it's interesting for historic purposes. It's like an 8 minute video but that's cause he pauses a lot when speaking... Either way enjoy :D**

* * *

_1941_

December 8th, 1941

I was out with Connie on another date, a walk around a park, dinner and chatting at my place. I walked her home and yeah I know midnight people are suppose to be in bed but I didn't have work tomorrow so on my way back a stopped by Steve's. I knocked on the front door decently loud. Of course I waited, about almost a minute later I heard the latches coming off the door slowly.  
"Hello?" Steve said with a grogy voice.  
"Heya Stevie!" I pushed myself passed him.  
"Bucky?... Are you drunk again? It's midnight..."  
"Midnight, midday, makes no difference, someone somewhere's is sleeping while we're awake." I sat at the kitchen table. Steve waddled over in his too large of a white shirt and shorts that bagged on his small frame. That was the smallest clothing you could buy before getting into womens or childrens... Steve rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
"What do you want..."  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  
"It's MIDNIGHT!" He said as if yelling but got quieter.  
"Just thought I would say 'Hello' to my friend... at midnight..." Steve threw his hands up and sighed.  
"Nope, i'm going back to bed. Either sleep on the couch quietly or go back to your place. Goodnight Bucky." With that, Steve waddled down the hall, yawning and closing his bedroom door. I slept on his couch.

That morning Steve and I were eating breakfast out when one of the waitresses quieted everyone and turned up the television. It was a room full of people and Franklin Roosevelt the President speaking.

_"Yesterday, December 7th, 1941- a date which will live in infamy- the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan."_ Steve and I looked at each other in horror. _"The United States was at peace with that nation and, at the solicitation and its Emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific. Indeed, one hour after Japanese air squadrons had commenced bombing in Oahu, the Japanese Ambassador to the United States and his colleague delivered to our Secretary of State a formal reply to a recent American message. While this reply stated that it seemed useless to continue the existing diplomatic negotiations, it contained no threat or hint of war or of armed attack."_ Other than the television, it was dead quiet, everyone was listening.

_"It will be recorded that the distance of Hawaii from Japan makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time the Japanese Government has deliberately sought to deceive the United States by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace."_ I laughed in my head, how could the Japanese really think that would cover a bombing?

_"The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian Islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. I regret to tell you very many American lives have been lost. In addition American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu."_

_"Yesterday the Japanese Government also launched an attack against Malaya._  
_Last night, Japanese forces attacked Hong Kong._  
_Last night, Japanese forces attacked Guam._  
_Last night, Japanese forces attacked the Philippine Islands._  
_Last night, the Japanese attacked Wake Island._  
_And this morning the Japanese attacked Midway Island."_

_"Japan has, therefore, undertaken a surprise offensive extending throughout the Pacific area. The facts of yesterday and today speak for themselves. The people of the United States have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our nation."_

_"As commander in chief of the Army and Navy, I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense. But always will our whole nation remember the character of the onslaught against us."_ The people on screen started clapping.

_"No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory."_ A standing ovation. Impressive, for stating how patriotic we are.

_"I believe that I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost, but will make it very certain that this form of treachery shall never again endanger us."_

_"Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory, and our interests are in grave danger."_

_"With confidence in our armed forces, with the unbounding determination of our people, we will gain the inevitable triumph - so help us God."_

_"I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7th, 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese empire."_

Sure the speech was over and the waitress turned the volume down once she was sure it was over but I wasn't really in the mood for breakfast anymore. I waited for Steve at least.  
"Bucky..."  
"hmm" I raised my eyesbrows, continuing to read the newspaper waiting for Steve.  
"I'm going to do it." I lowered the paper and looked at him.  
"Do what? Eat your breakfast faster so you're not too late for work?" I smirked.  
"No, enlist in the army!" Well, my smirk was gone. Steve is stubborn, if he has something on his mind he won't give up. I stared at him for a second and then laughed hoping he would say he was joking. He didn't.  
"Are you crazy? Sure it sounds nice for people to say 'He died for our country' but that's not how it works Steve! My father was in the Military and was doing a parachute exercise with a few other men. You want to know what happened?"  
"Bucky you don't have to bring this up..." I never told Steve the details but it seemed appropriate even though it was making my blood boil.

"Steve listen to me. Everything was fine, I got to watch my hero, my father parachute out of a plane and I was just imagining how amazing he must have felt being so high in the air, bird's eye view of the base. Next thing you know, there was a gust of wind. It pushed every mans parachute over but my father collided with a teammate. Their parachutes tangled and they began falling faster and faster until they stop. SMACK! Right on the ground!" I slammed my hand on the table. "Ambulance bells went flying by me as the doctors drove to the scene. I tried to run and see if he was okay, cause he's my dad, he couldn't be dead. I was stopped by the man who was assigned to keep an eye on me. My father was dead, his teammate made it out alive, barely." I began choking up and felt a sting behind my eyes. I swallowed my emotions and went dead serious. "He survived with just about every bone broken and a concussion... Guess what the death notification letter said?" Steve was still in shock about the story, I could tell. "It read: Died in service of his Country. Is that really a service to the country? A gust of wind on base?"

Yeah we didn't have another conversation for a few days, it would have been awkward... for Steve at least.

* * *

**A/N: I had to, sorry... That was the legit announcement transcript the president gave when the USA joined the War. I watched the video as well to make sure it was correct.**

**Also I'm not sure how death notices work if you die during a practise on campus. But for the sake of dramatic effects, that's how I'll make it work.**

**Review please and umm yeah... **


	14. Who's the Idiot Now?

**A/N: I couldn't find much about enlistments other than where they were normally put. So bare with me again like usually and enjoy.**

* * *

_Late 1941_

Who's the Idiot Now?

Every where's I went seemed dead compared to what it used to be. Instead of men and women in a rush to get to work, or shopping or just out walking the streets, there was nothing. Most men were out enlisting for the military while women had no reason to be out anymore. Shops opened later cause the men would return from the enlistment booths, more likely accepted than denied. It was funny and sad at the same time to think of all of the people who will volenteer to die for their country. Not my problem though.

I walked into Steve's house, no knocking or anything. There he was eating breakfast like usual. The newspaper on the other side of the table where I normally sat, and something else under his arm.  
"Hey Steve." I walked to the fridge to get a drink, passing behind him.  
"I told you to knock upon entering..." He replied with a smirk. I shrugged. As I walked by him to get to my seat I grabbed what was under his arm and sat down. He did one of those pathetic baby things reaching for a stolen candy, making a tiny "neh" noise. He stopped struggling and went for the mister serious 'give it back' tone.

As soon as I unfolded it, I sighed. All those men I was mocking about enlisting, and here I am with my best friend who still tried to enlist. Luckily they didn't take him. I looked at him, staring into his eyes.  
"Why?"  
"Because it will be the only greatest thing I can do for our country."  
"Steve, did you completely blank out when I was talking to you a few days ago?!"  
"No Buck, I just... I just know this is what I have to do."  
"Obviously not, they skimmed over you. Went for the more better men, they don't care about you or how you die, they care about leaving a reputation over seas so they are threatening, and with a little squirt like you, their enemies would laugh. No offence pal."  
"Doesn't seem that way..."  
"Whatever... I'm heading to work, if I see you attempting to enlist again, I will personally make it so you are uncapable to make it to another booth. In all good intentions I 'mind you." I left Steve to think. Hopefully he would realise while I was gone.

As expected. I got to work and there was only the older men, women and the boss there. As I walked to my station I constantly got stopped, "Did you get in?" and "Make us proud!" and even "Be sure as hell i'll get a raise once all you healthy young fella's are outta here!"... well then... War was really the only thing people cared about, not their families or their children?  
"James!" I looked over to my boss who called.  
"Yes sir?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Working... like every other day i'm here sir..." What kind of question.  
"Go home!" Okay i'm so confused right now. "Go be with your girlfriend one last time before you leave." Ooohhh that's what he meant.  
"No need sir, I didn't-"  
"Military must be stupid not to take a man like you! You're dedicated, strong and got looks too!"  
"...ummm thanks sir, but thats not what I-"  
"Stop, it's okay! I'll fix this for you!" I ran up to him, maybe I was panicking.  
"Sir, you're not listening to me. I don't want to join the military!"  
"You're great at taking orders, I'm sure you'l do fine, no need to worry! You'll probably be a commander in no time!" He walked into his office and I followed.  
"Just stop, please! I don't want to join, I never even went to enlist, it's a load of bullshit they're feeding people." He glared at me with dark and evil eyes... It was terrifying actually.  
"Are you telling me, that the United States of America are a bunch of liers?!"  
"Well no, I-"  
"Then shut your trap and join the military. Go home Barnes one last time." I sighed. He wasn't going to listen. He never did. I dropped my work ID on his desk and walked out.  
"I quit." I heard him yelling from his office on my way out.  
"That's a good man! Go make your country proud son!"

I was on my way home when I passed another enlistment booth. I looked in the windows just to guess how many people where actually going through with it. Yup, as expected, a LOT! Then I saw it. You've got to be kidding me. I rushed inside to where the men waited to be inspected and stopped infront on one man.  
"STEVE! What the hell man?!"  
"Oh! Ummm Hi Bucky... I was just... ummm..."  
"What? Buying your lunch? Come on." I grabbed him by his scrawny little arm.  
"No Bucky!" He stood up. Great lets make a theatre scene for everyone to watch. I leaned closer to him.  
"Steve, they're not going to take you. It's my responsibility to make sure you don't get into trouble!" Steve sat back down and I sighed.  
"Bucky, nothing is your responsibility over me. I'm an adult, just like you. I can take care of myself." I pinched the bridge of my nose.  
"It wasn't my choice! The night before your moth-"  
"ROGERS, STEVEN." The man at the front called. He walked right by me and up to the desk. I just stood there and waited.

Next thing I know, there is some women trying to pull me off to the side.  
"Take off your shirt and shoes please."  
"Wha- NO! I'm not here to enlist..."  
"Are you already enlisted?"  
"Well no but I don't want to."  
"Oh... please take off your shirt and shoes." I went to walk away when all of a sudden there was an MP (Military Police) in my way.  
"Ahhh excuse me..." I tried to walk around him but he didn't let me. I ended up taking my shirt and shoes off pretty quick when he started backing me up to a scale. Just say you're really fond of sicknesses and it runs in your family and they'll never accept me.

* * *

**A/N: I read some where's that Bucky was forced into the military so I thought I would make it that way. I'm sorry about making them so patriotic, no offence to anyone I hope... Leave a review and tell me what'chya thought **


	15. Anger Doesn't Suit You Well

**A/N: The site keeps deleting some of my Author Notes that are at the top... All well, what shows up, shows up, right?**

* * *

_Late 1941_

Anger Doesn't Suit You Well

**Steve's Point of View**

I was sitting at home now. After I got denied again I waited and looked everywhere's for Bucky, but I couldn't find him. It's been a few hours since, and it's about supper time. I went and checked his work, nothing. His appartment, talked with Connie, she said she didn't see him since he left this morning for work. Great, where could he have gone? I was sitting at my kitchen table listening to the radio when I heard my door fly open and be slammed shut quite violently. It was Bucky! I don't recall ever seeing him this angry though. He was so angry he didn't even take his shoes off at the door. He came stomping right by me, slapped a piece of paper he was holding down infront of me and he sat down across the table. I looked at him worried.

I unfolded the half piece of paper and read: Barnes, James. 10 December 1941. D.O.B: March 10, 1917. A Check mark 1: Found fully acceptable for induction into all active military services. 1A

No wonder he was angry. But why would he sign up if he was so against it?

**Bucky's Point of View**

Ohhh don't you even smile when you see 1A Steve. I was staring straight at his eyes hoping to see some kind of happy emotion so I could loose it. I wanted to punch something. I would never punch Steve, he could be killed by a toddler but it would make for a dramatic exit.  
"Bucky... how did this happen?..." I swear I looked psychotic when I smiled cause I was pissed.  
"Oh I don't know! Maybe when you ignored my warnings and enlisted TWICE. Maybe when I went to stop my best friend from making a mistake. Maybe when I was pulled to the side and forced to enlist while you got denied and sulked over that. Or maybe when I lied about being sick all the time and was still accepted!" I moaned, crossed my arms on the table and laid my head down. There was a long pause.  
"...Well, I have sort of good news for you..."  
"What could possibly be good news right now?"  
"I... umm got denied again..." He smiled awkwardly. I twirled my finger in the air, a sarcastic gesture of being glad for him.

I simply stood up and left. Went back to my appartment to complain to myself when I found Connie there. She doesn't live with me but she's there enough to seem like she does. I sat on the floor to show how depressed I was.  
"Steve called... he told me what happened..." She sat down beside me and that's how we stayed for the next few hours until she had to go home. She cheered me up more at least.

Next day I didn't have work... cause, well I quit. So I stopped down to where Steve worked. Just a clerk at a convenience store now (no more newspaper), although he could barely see over the counter with the stuff on it for sale. Someone should get him a stool to stand on, they probably do, he's just is too embarrased to use it.  
"HEY BUCKY!" Steve said with a huge smile.  
"Hey Steve!" I replied without sarcasm. I was in a good mood today.  
"How are ya feeling?"  
"Pretty good! Slept on the floor, almost ate moldy bread and remembered I quit my job!" Still, no sarcasm. I was happy although I should be really miserable today.  
"Not angry about the enlistment thing anymore?" I shrugged.  
"It's up to fate to decide where I go. Whatever happens, happens." I grabbed a loaf of sliced bread off the shelf and put it on the counter. Hard to believe sliced bread has already been out for a bit over ten years. "If I get hit by a mad taxi driver on my way home, then I guess it was meant to be!"  
"Bucky, I know you're not religious, but it sort of sounds like you are..." I shrugged again. I paid for the bread.  
"Whatever. I'll see you when you get off work!" I grabbed my purchase and waved goodbye and walked out.

I spent the day with Connie and her friend Bonnie. Sure they talked about girl stuff and played with eachother's hair like kids, but when it all turned onto me... I couldn't say 'no' even though I was terrified and wanted to leave. So now I'm sitting on the floor, Connie and Bonnie on the couch behind me playing with my hair. They dolled me up with all of this nasty smelling make-up. It went as far as painting my nails before I had enough. They laughed and took a photograph of how ridiculous I looked. I had the longest shower ever in my entire life that night. When I was pretty sure it was all off and got dressed and left for Steve's. He should be off work at this time.

He kicked me out! Telling me to go home. In a nice manner like always but still. So I did go home. Turns out he knew what I didn't. That morning military people showed up and said, pack your bags, you're going to Camp Lehigh for training. So I packed very few things, quickly said goodbye to Connie and Steve although shunning him because he didn't straight up tell me about this last night. Then again I should have been paying attention.

* * *

**A/N: After enlisting I didn't know how you got informed so this happens... I was overtired and pictured Sebastian Stan (Bucky's actor) with a crap ton of makeup on so that's why that happened as well XP **

**My mom accidently gave me a moldy sandwich... quite often actually, so I threw that in too!  
Also Sliced Bread! It was introduced in 1928**

**I wanted to put a chapter in when the Cheeseburger was introduced (1934) but I didn't know how to write it...**

**I paused the movie where Bucky looks at Steve's enlistment form and took the stuff he read from there but changed it to Bucky obviously...**

**Ummm yeah... Reviews are very welcomed on this story!**


	16. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Second to last chapter! Just thought I would give a heads up... I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far (Why else would you still be reading if you didn't?)**

* * *

_1942_

Home Sweet Home

Yeah sure I'm pretty fit, but push ups after jumping jacks, after jogging for miles after everything else. My body is killing me! Sure I wasn't going to show that every muscle in my body ached but it sure as hell was. We were sent into the woods with absolutely nothing and our only command was "Survive". Okay sure I'll do just that! Thanks for giving me permission to survive. Don't know what I would do without your amazing leading skills. We almost starved. Men fighting over who gets what portion of food, and complaining about "We should be up hill!" and "No we should be down hill!" I just let them argue. I have literally said nothing except when spoken too.

I enjoy it here I guess. It's kind of like the orphanage again if I look at it. One leader who hates my guts, kids fighting and arguing. Eating halls with crappy food. Single bed bunks for everyone in one open room. Next week they're letting us go back home for a few days and then we're back at camp. The week went by so slow. Up at 4 AM, down by 11 PM; not. enough. sleep.

I try and avoid the air field the best I can. It brings back to many unwanted memories just to even be back at Camp Lehigh, but what can I do?

When I returned home, I really wanted to surprise Connie and Steve but I was so tired that I might end up falling asleep on the way. I agreed that I would leave that until the morning. I grabbed my luggage, unlocked the front door and flicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"  
"I should have known Steve would know when I was returning, even before I knew." I laughed. Sure it was only those 2 there but that's all I needed. I'm not an attention seeker who needs 15 friends and a girlfriend. One best friend is fine by me, and a girlfriend, I just didn't want to say 'two best friends' cause that could start some arguments.

We sat down, told some stories, had a few drinks and then I was out. Not drunk passed out, just exhaustion. I woke up to Steve making breakfast. The smell of an actual breakfast in the morning was enough to put a smile on my face all day.

I took Steve down to Goldie's Boxing Gym to show him the things we've learned and mainly to prove to him that he would die of an asthma attack or something. He still thought he could do it, replying with 'Oh if I practise this, I'll become strong and they'll let me in!' No... they won't. We went and saw a cartoon with Connie and then I took her dancing. The few days I'm home I have a set of priorities: (1) Big, unhealthy, awesome tasting meals (2) Entertainment, never be bored (3) Attempt exercise even if you don't want to (4) Sleep in as late as you possibly can and last but not least (5) Try and get drunk with Steve.

Number 5 has been one of my goals since he was legal age to drink. He won't let himself and that's boring... My few days were over. I grabbed my luggage, said farewell and went off to camp again. This time, we get to learn to use weapons!

* * *

**A/N: I really wanted to add a devilish grin to that last sentence but I didn't... **

**Bucky actually trained Steve at Goldie's Boxing Gym in the MCU for about 2 weeks or something when the war was announced but because this Bucky was forced in, I didn't want him training Steve that early.**

**Just picture drunk scrawny Steve XD**

**Also I didn't know what other base to put him in so it's going to be Camp Lehigh...**

**Last Chapter up next!**


	17. 1944

**A/N: This was a last minute chapter. I wasn't going to put it in but I did! I also feel really stupid for putting the date above the title even though the title is the date... I could not, not put it though. Enjoy :D (Just a reminder, they're over seas already and this is placed where that montage of Cap being Cap in the first film before 1945 scene with the Hydra train)**

* * *

_1944_

1944

Steve was out doing some really dangerous mission like usual. He won't let anyone come cause 'I'm practically invincible, I'm a super soldier, you're not!' excuse. It's sort of frustrating to listen to him sound all military and mister big shot. He's not suppose to be here at all. Whatever, fate is fate, right? Steve was out taking down some secret Hydra base while the rest of us just sat at base. I had to do something. I went and looked at the map of where the Hydra bases were suspected and the closest, non-liberated one without the use of a boat or plane was in the Ukraine.

I put my gear together, got what I needed and headed out. Taking a Dodge WC truck with me of course, wouldn't want to miss Captain America's big return. It was a pretty smooth drive seeing as a path of ruins kept the place clear of Nazi and Hydra soldiers. The vehicle started acting up when I was almost to the base. Lucky Bucky had his vehicle break down though! I think the nickname was actually a curse to make me have bad luck... I was a kid what did I know...

I tried to be smart and attempt to fix the vehicle although I was absolutely no mechanic. I put the stuff I need into a quartermaster rucksack and then I pondered. 'Do I blow the vehicle up so no one else can go under cover? or do I leave it encase I can get it fixed?...' I walked away, pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it into the front seat. Destroyed it is.

It was pretty suicidal of me to go against a Hydra base alone, but luckily it was only small. I got grazed a tad by bullets, maybe a tan on my face from their over needed hi-tech energy-like weapons and well, a bullet, perfectly aimed at my right leg. Last guy I killed too! If I killed him seconds earlier, I would have gotten out fine. Again with the cursed luck! Why did I think limping all the way back to our base was a good idea?

The Ukrainian base wasn't far from the Romanian border. I was just beginning to cross the Carpathian Mountains when of course, lucky me! I fainted. I'm getting tired of losing so much blood as of lately.

I woke up to a woman looking at my from above. Please don't tell me Hydra got me again! It didn't look like a laboratory, nor did it feel like a metal table I was laying on. I was actually comfortable... NO they're tricking me again! I jolted up and pinned the lady down.  
"Where am I?! Who are you?!" I yelled at her face. She looked absolutely terrified. She looked rather poor, not sciencey or anything. There was an extreme pressure on my side when I realised I was tackled off the girl.  
"Leave her be! All she did was help you and this is how you repay her?" The guy looked no older than late teens, although he had white-ish hair. I sat up, raising my hands to surrender and lowered them again.  
"Sorry... I panicked. I've been in one laboratory long enough, I thought I was in another." The man laughed.  
"Those damn Nazi's would have had you tied down!"  
"How are you feeling?" The woman asked.  
"Fine I guess... Well, I should probably get going... Sorry for attacking you." I went to stand up and realised it hurt far to much just to stand, let alone walk back to base with a bag.  
"Mr. Barnes, maybe you should rest a little more." The man said.

"Ahhh... yeah... maybe... How did you know my name?"  
"Dog tags." He pointed over to a table that had all of my stuff on it. I noticed when he pointed that there was numbers on his arm. 214782  
"You escaped?" I asked him. If he knew what I did, and went through my crap I guess the least I could do is find something out about him. The lady answered first.  
"Yes, Magnus helped me escape as well." She smiled.  
"Auschwitz. Not a place you want to stay at." He laughed with no humor intended.  
"It wouldn't be a burden if I stayed with you guys until I can actually walk, would it?"  
"No, not at all. My wife Magda and I were just traveling away from the war zones."

Few days later and I could practically walk like normal. It healed really fast, even they noticed. I got to know them pretty well, they were nice people. Still so young to be through so much. The woman, Magda, is pregnant and hopes to raise her child with the knowledge of what happened to their people. Magnus wants to get an engineering career to care for his growing family. They were gypsy's but they didn't look it. Most likely undercover or America has things so hyped up on certain qualities. I said farewell and wished them good luck. It would be interesting to see how they are doing when this war officially ends.

When I finally made it back to base, Steve looked like he was going to punch me all the way back to New York. He was so angry that I left and took out a base without his knowledge, claiming 'you could have been killed!'. Yes I could have but I didn't. He lightened up after I told him about my little adventure and changed subjects.  
"Steve, you may be bigger, smarter, and more invincible than me... but who took care of who when we were growing up? I'm sure I can take care of myself mom." Then like every other time, I would try and get Steve drunk... except, now he would actually drink, and it does nothing. DAMN YOU DR. ERSKINE!

* * *

**A/N: That's it! I really wanted a Cameo with Magneto cause he was my favourite character before Bucky! Plus again with the Wolverine Cameo in the film, they were going to put him in it too but was cut. **

**The Captain America Super Soldier game I finally found and finished. It takes place in 1944 but I just sort of disregarded that as not to spoil anything. **

**Max Eisenhardt-Magnus-Erik Lehnsherr-Magneto, same person whatever. He would have been 17 or so because it only says he was born in the late 1920's... Magda is with their soon to be daughter Anya. She later has Pietro (Quicksilver) and Wanda (Scarlet Witch).**

**I like movie version Magneto but I made him more like comic book Magneto in this cause I liked him too XD**

**I hope you all enjoyed! and please review, tell me you're overall thoughts and comments and... yeah... I'm pretty proud of myself for actually finishing a fan fiction... My other one went terrible when I posted it with not future plan, just chapter by chapter... Never again! XD My friend and I made an account to post one-shots but whenever we'll actually get them done and posted I don't know. Probably in 50 years **

**See you around :3 COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 ㇱ0 (Those are cookies... I'm not sure if they'll show up when I post this...**


End file.
